Electrical connectors are used in exterior environments to connect wires with various devices. The exterior environments may include agricultural equipment, construction equipment or other vehicles which may be exposed to the weather, such as, moisture and temperature extremes. In addition, such electrical connectors are subjected to vibration from the engine or the movement of the vehicle. Thus, the electrical connector should withstand these operating conditions.
In addition, it is necessary to attach the electrical connector to the individual wires. Specifically, the individual wire is attached to an electrical contact. The electrical contact with the attached wire is then assembled into the housing for the electrical connector. This process may be performed by an individual and therefore, can be relatively expensive.